


Finally Yours

by LadyOfGlencairn



Category: Bitten (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dr. Sara Rhodes, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfGlencairn/pseuds/LadyOfGlencairn
Summary: After the disappointment of his last relationship, Nick Sorrentino was done with love. But when Dr. Sara Rhodes shows up in Bear Valley clearly hiding something, he’s determined to uncover her secrets. As they grow closer, Nick finds himself falling harder and deeper than ever before. Can there be a future for them? Or will duty and pack rules force them apart? Sequel to “Undone”.





	Finally Yours

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've had the start of this sequel in my drafts for a looong time and decided to just post it. I'm not completely sure where I'm going with it yet, so bear with me. Ever since I finished "Undone" I've wanted to write Nick and Sara's story which I hinted at towards the end of Jeremy and Kate's romance.
> 
> I don't think it's necessary to read "Undone" before this one, but if you're interested in continuity, then I guess it does help.
> 
> I hope you like it! Let me know what you think!

 

 

"I'm about a mile from Stonehaven. Everything's under control, Jeremy. Just relax and have fun, okay?"

Nick Sorrentino ended the call to his pack Alpha and gave the road his full attention. Jeremy and Kate, who'd been married for just over a year, had taken their six month old twin boys to New York for the weekend. Jeremy had some meetings with his agent and had decided to turn the business trip into a mini-break for his family. Because Clay and Elena were in Toronto, Nick had volunteered to stay at Stonehaven to keep an eye on things until they returned.

A lot had changed since Kate had entered their lives. She'd had Jeremy in knots from the moment they'd met and when she'd been bitten at Roman Navikev's behest, what everyone had assumed would end in tragedy, had instead turned into a miracle. Kate had survived The First Change, her pregnancy with Jeremy's sons still intact. Nick had never seen Jeremy so happy, so relaxed. He could only attribute it to his newfound domestic felicity. Which didn't mean that the North American Alpha had gone soft. If anything, his drive to protect his wife and kids in conjunction with his pack responsibilities had made him even more formidable. But tempering that ferocity was an underlying contentment that was evident to all who knew him well. A contentment that Nick secretly envied.

He sighed, drowning out the sound of Beyoncé's  _Crazy in Love_. Love. He snorted, shaking his head. He'd given up on that notion. It's not that he didn't believe it existed – he knew irrefutably that it did – he just didn't think it was something he'd ever experience for himself. Life had taught him that love, marriage and kids were for the lucky few who managed to find their soul mate despite the insurmountable obstacles. Interestingly, he hadn't always felt that way. For years he'd lived with the hope that he might find someone to share his life with. After all, his best friend Clay had managed to find Elena, Logan had Rachel and Jeremy had Kate. But after Kate's near death experience and Logan's voluntary exile, he knew that their pack had just about run out of luck.

Make no mistake, Nick loved women. Tall, short, skinny or curvy, as long as they were willing and of legal age, he didn't discriminate. But apart from slaking his sexual appetite often and with great enthusiasm, he wouldn't allow himself to get too close to any of them. His life was dangerous and he wouldn't be responsible for anyone's death. Nor would he be able to remove any child he might inadvertently father from its mother's care. He knew firsthand the type of pain and misery that came from longing for a parent you were forbidden to know.

He'd grown up wanting nothing more than to know his mother, to understand the woman who'd given him life and secured the unwavering devotion of his father, Antonio, until his death a few years back. Pack rules forbid human females from raising their sons, so when Nick was a baby Antonio had taken him from Lily. She'd known Antonio was a wolf and had understood that she wasn't equipped to provide a growing boy with everything he'd need to transition into a wolf undetected. Out of love, Antonio had sent her photos of Nick for years until his death. It was only after his father's demise that Nick, with the help of Paige Winterbourne, had tracked down Lily and discovered the truth.

 _Paige_.

He pushed down the flood of feeling that swelled whenever he thought about the woman who'd almost made him believe that he could have it all. He hadn't seen her in nearly two years, but occasionally when he succumbed to drunken loneliness, he allowed himself to think about what might have been. For a brief moment he'd carried the hope that their relationship could be different, that because of who she was, a witch, perhaps they could have a happily-ever-after. But no. In the end, Paige's duty to her coven had come before her feelings for him. He'd understood her reasons at the time, even though letting her go had broken his heart. Discovering some months later that she was engaged to be married to someone else had been a blow he still wasn't sure he'd recovered from.

No, he was done with relationships. They were too messy, too complicated. He was better off keeping his romantic entanglements simple and straightforward.

Shaking off the unpleasant memories, his mind shifted gears and focused instead on what he needed to accomplish over the coming weekend. He'd use the time (and the quiet) at Stonehaven to get some much needed work done. He had a few graphic design projects for various high profile clients to complete as well perusing the documents for the sale of one of his nightclubs. Successful as they were, he realized he was spreading himself a little too thin. Also, if he was honest, Kate's conviction that he was capable of more worthwhile pursuits had played a role in making him reevaluate his life choices.

Turning off the main road onto Stonehaven's winding snow-lined driveway, he could see the outline of his pack's ancestral home framed by bare, tall trees and a bleak grey sky that threatened another bout of inclement weather. Both the seat of Jeremy's power as well as his childhood refuge, the old manor house tugged at his deeply ingrained sense of family. Despite having his own apartment in the city in addition to the Sorrentino estate he'd inherited from his father, a part of Nick would always think of Stonehaven as home.

Reaching the large circular drive, he was about to park his black Audi SUV when he noticed a lone figure huddled on the steps leading up to the front door. Squinting through the windshield, his eyes widened. "What the —" He exited his vehicle, slamming the door carelessly behind him as he approached what appeared to be a sleeping woman. Nick was startled when he recognized her.

"Sara?" he breathed, crouching down to gently touch her shoulder. She jerked awake, looking panicked and slightly disorientated. "Hey, whoa, it's okay. It's me, Nick."

She stilled, her head swinging forward until their eyes met. Nick froze, reminded of how lovely she was. He hadn't seen Kate's best friend since the twins' birth, but staring at her now he certainly remembered those expressive pale blue eyes set against a backdrop of skin so fair it was nearly translucent. Unable to stop himself, his eyes reacquainted themselves with her features. Everything about the delicate slope of her small straight nose, to the curves of her high sculpted cheekbones and the sweep of her wide, generous mouth was utter perfection.

"Sorry," Sara exhaled, ceasing his inappropriate assessment. Looking a tad embarrassed to have been caught unawares, she pushed to her feet, swiping her glove covered hands down the front of her dark coat. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Slowly rising to his full height, Nick cleared his throat. "Don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing camped out on Jeremy and Kate's front porch? It's freezing out here and you look—" He paused, his eyes looking beyond her natural beauty to note the dark circles under her eyes and the lines of weariness bracketing her mouth. She raised her chin, as if challenging him to make an unflattering remark. His lips twitched. "—tired."

"How impolite of you to say so," she retorted, swiping a chocolatey bang behind her ear.

"If a compliment was what you were after Rhodes, all you had to do was ask," he replied smoothly.

She snorted in the most unladylike fashion and Nick felt the sudden urge to laugh. He didn't know what it was about Sara Rhodes that made him want to behave badly. His mind flashed to the first time they'd met, to how she'd stared at him incredulously when Kate told her he'd be officiating the wedding ceremony. He knew she'd judged him to be an inveterate playboy who took nothing seriously. And because he felt some inexplicable need to annoy her, instead of trying to dispel her flawed opinion of him, he played up to it, rather amused to see her patent disapproval. Invariably they ended up locking horns, a state that had the rest of the family rolling their eyes. Nick had to admit that while she was perhaps a little too uptight, she certainly was intriguing.

"I wanted to surprise Kate with a visit, but no one seems to be home."

"They're not," Nick stated, looking at the house and then back at her. "Jeremy took Kate and the boys to New York for the weekend. They'll be back on Sunday night."

Her eyes widened and he was sure he saw a shimmer of tears before she blinked, turning away. Concerned, Nick stepped closer. "Are you alright?"

She swallowed hard, nodding furiously. "Yeah, fine." He was not convinced. "Do you think I could use the phone to call a cab? My battery died just before the bus dropped me off."

"What is it with you and Kate? This is 2017. You do realise that power banks exist for a reason."

"I forgot mine at home, okay? And what do you mean me and Kate?" she asked, curiously.

"The first time she met Jeremy, she arrived at Stonehaven wanting to use the phone because her mobile's battery died," he explained, leaving out the bit about the wolf who'd been chasing her. "This feels like déjà vu. Is it a LA thing?"

She rolled her eyes. "We can't all be as organized as you."

"Was that a compliment?" When she glared at him, he grinned before asking, "So, you've been on a bus for what…two days, to visit your friend who has no idea you're here?"

She shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "We've covered this already?"

He didn't say anything, merely tilted his head to the side, studying her. Something was off. Granted, he didn't know Sara very well, but he knew enough from everything Kate had said about her to know that she was anything but spontaneous.

Avoiding his gaze, she continued, "Anyway, um, phone, please? I'll call a cab and—" She stopped, chewing on her bottom lip, her brow furrowed. She clearly hadn't considered the possibility that the Danvers' wouldn't be home.

"Look, why don't you come inside and warm up? You look like you could take a load off," Nick said. "Then we'll figure something out, okay?"

"I don't want to be an inconvenience," she protested as Nick grabbed the carryon at her feet with his free hand before fishing a set of keys out of his jacket pocket.

"Kate and Jeremy would have my head if they knew I'd abandoned you in your hour of need," he teased. Unlocking the front door, he stepped around it to deactivate the alarm system and then gestured for her to enter.

"What a prince," she quipped dryly. "What are you doing here, anyway? You don't live here."

"I'm house-sitting," he replied. "Give me a minute, will you? I just need to grab my stuff from the car."

Leaving her in the foyer, Nick headed back to the car to get his gear. This was going to be interesting. Possibly problematic. And definitely trouble.

* * *

Dr. Sara Rhodes was losing her mind. Or at least that was the only logical reason she could come up with to justify why she'd dropped out of her Paediatric Fellowship at Children's Hospital Los Angeles and headed to Bear Valley with no idea of what she'd do once she got there. All she knew for certain was that she had to get away and the only person she could think of who wouldn't assume she was completely off her rocker was her best friend, Dr. Kate Danvers. Kate had moved to the sleepy town in Upstate New York just more than a year before to take up a position in family medicine at a local clinic. Now she was the owner of her own medical practice as well as a devoted wife to Jeremy and mother to two gorgeous twin boys, Finn and Leo.

Sara hadn't seen Kate in months, not since the twins were born. Their close relationship that spanned more than a decade had taken a severe knock when Kate had left LA. Sara felt hurt that her best friend had gone through so many changes within a short period of time and not shared any of it with her. Kate's explanation that life had simply gotten away with her had eased some of the tension between them, but Sara couldn't help feeling like there was more to it. She didn't doubt that Kate and Jeremy were in love – it was beyond obvious – but something just felt…off.

Not that she was in a position to judge when her personal and professional lives were falling apart. She kept hoping that if she just took a time out, rested well, that things would go back to normal. That the bizarre happenings over the past few months would simply go away. That she could be certified sane again. But her troubles were escalating and what she'd initially written off as weird coincidences were now scaring her. She needed help. Which meant that she needed Kate. And seeing as Kate was at Stonehaven in Bear Valley, that's exactly where she needed to be. When her taxi had dropped her off before the empty house, she'd decided to wait for its occupants instead of heading back into town. Her phone had died an hour earlier, so she couldn't call Kate, but she'd been certain that either her best friend or Jeremy would rock up soon enough. What he hadn't expected was to fall asleep only to be woken by a man who made her uneasy for reasons she refused to evaluate.

Staring after Nick Sorrentino as he headed towards his SUV, Sara wondered how on earth she'd managed to forget how tall he was. While she was no shorty, his six foot plus frame towered over her, making her feel small and vulnerable and…feminine. She swallowed. Sara had only met Nick twice before, but every time they crossed paths, he looked like someone who'd just stepped straight off the cover of  _GQ_. Today was no exception. Everything about him from his stylishly tousled brown hair to his chiselled jaw covered with the perfect smattering of designer stubble screamed effortless sophistication. Add to that the expensive, perfectly tailored suit and crisp white shirt adorning his athletic frame, and he was the epitome of wealth and privilege. She was sure most women found him irresistible. She, however, was immune to his particular brand of charm. He was too flirtatious, too frivolous and well, he just generally rubbed her the wrong way. She knew her aversion to him wasn't necessarily rational, but that was beside the point. Although, aversion aside, she grudgingly had to admit that womaniser or not, the way those trousers moulded to his long legs and the grey of his suit brought out the blue of his eyes, he was unabashedly masculine. Her belly flip flopped.

Frowning, she blamed the physiological response on exhaustion. Switching gears, she turned and looked around. Stonehaven was as she remembered it - unusual, reminiscent of a bygone era but splendid all the same. Dark wood, vintage wallpaper and heavy-set pieces of furniture dominated the roomy interior.

Stepping towards the foyer table she examined the many framed photos. There were a few of people she didn't know as well as others of Jeremy's adoptive son, Clay and his fiancé, Elena. There were also beautiful shots of Jeremy and Kate on their wedding day and a few newer ones of them with their sons. Sara smiled as she picked up a framed landscape of the boys sitting on the grass and smiling into the camera. They looked so happy. With sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, they closely resembled their father. Setting it back down, her eyes fell on a picture of Nick and a bald man she'd never met. She picked it up, studying their faces.

"That's my dad, Antonio," a voice came from behind. Startled, Sara whirled around, she hadn't heard him coming in. He was standing close, but he wasn't looking at her. He was focussed on the photo, a flash of sorrow flitting across his face.

"I don't recall seeing him at the wedding," Sara offered, affected by his obvious emotion.

He shook his head, taking the photo from her and staring at it. "He died a couple of years ago."

"I'm sorry," she replied sincerely. "You were close?"

His eyes lifted to hers and she was taken aback by the pain in them. "Very."

She stared at him, not sure what to say. Averting his gaze, Nick recovered first, his lips curving into a smile as his momentary display of emotion disappeared. He placed the picture back on the table and turned away. "Come on into the den and I'll get a fire going."

Sara shook herself mentally. After seeing a glimpse of his vulnerability, she felt guilty about her preconceived notions about him. Which was silly. Just because he'd obviously loved his father didn't make him any less of a womanising bad boy. But still…perhaps he wasn't as one-dimensional as she'd initially thought. Trailing behind him, she unbuttoned her coat, aware that compared to him, she probably looked dreadful. Her blue jeans, while well-worn and comfortable, had seen better days. And her pink knit top might be warm and cosy, but it was hardly cutting edge fashion. After the past few days on the road, she was certain she looked as dishevelled as she felt. She needed a shower, a change of clothes, food and sleep. The order in which she achieved those things were of little consequence at that moment.

She entered the den, her eyes adjusting to the muted inner lighting. The room had bold red walls with gorgeous gold-framed paintings hanging along several sections. The room, like the rest of the house was beautiful, if a little…savage? She couldn't explain it, but there was something about this place that felt primitive, untamed.

"So, what prompted this visit?" Nick asked, interrupting her musing. He was crouched in front of the fireplace, arranging logs of wood.

 _My life's a mess?_  "Aren't I allowed to see how my best friend's doing?"

"Sure, if she lives next door. But travelling more than two and a half thousand miles on a whim tells me there's more to this story."

She fidgeted. "I just missed Kate. That's all."

Glancing back, his eyes met hers. "Are you sure?" he asked softly.

"Look, Sherlock," she said, a little unnerved by his penetrating stare. "I thought I'd try something impulsive and well, it's clearly failed. Lesson learnt."

Nick's gaze held hers for a second longer before he turned away, resuming his task. "So what are your plans now? I'll call Kate in a second. I'm sure she'll come back—"

"No!" Sara insisted, draping her coat over the back of a Chesterfield and joining him by the fire. The kindling had started to burn, the flames slicing upward between the logs. The heat felt wonderful, seeping slowly into her travel weary bones. She looked up at him. "Please don't. Kate  _would_ come back and I'd only feel guilty for ruining her family vacation."

"She wouldn't mind," he said, standing.

"But  _I_  would," Sara asserted. They were now side by side, staring into the flames. "Perhaps I should just catch the next bus back."

"To LA?" Nick asked, glancing at her.

"Yeah." Uncomfortable under the weight of his scrutiny, Sara moved towards the closest seat, sinking into a deep brown leather sofa with a sigh. God, she was tired. The idea of boarding another bus and heading back the way she'd come was unbearable.

"Sara, if you don't wish to ruin Kate's getaway – which, for the record, I think is absurd because she'd do anything for you - that's fine. She'll be back in two days. So unless you're in a rush, which I highly doubt considering the amount of time it took you to get here in the first place, you could just wait for her to return."

"You mean stay here with you?" she blurted. He hesitated. It was subtle, but she saw it. Heat crept into her cheeks. "I can get a hotel." She stood. "I didn't mean to put you on the spot."

"No, you didn't—" he scrambled.

"I did," she contradicted, moving to grab her coat. "I mean, it's not like we get along. Two days under the same roof might be a little too much to ask."

Nick followed. "Sara, wait."

She reached for her carryon, but Nick grabbed it first. Her jaw tightened. "Can I have my bag, please?"

Nick placed it behind him and as she lunged forward to retrieve it, he caught her shoulders, gently yet firmly. "Listen to me. I didn't mean to give you the impression that you're not welcome here."

"You don't have to babysit me," she said. "I told you I didn't want to be an inconvenience. I'm perfectly happy to go to a hotel. All I need is the use of a phone."

"You're not an inconvenience," Nick denied, his eyes fixed on hers. "You just caught me off guard, that's all."

She raised a brow, trying to shake off his hands. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're a lousy liar?"

Suddenly Nick grinned, disarming her. "Never. I excel at everything." When she huffed in annoyance, his fingers tightened marginally, staying her movements. "Sara, come on, I'm sorry. I promise, I wasn't trying to insult you."

She could feel the heat of his hands right through the fabric of her sweater. It was distracting. So was his lopsided smile. Not to mention his eyes as they stared down at her, radiating sincerity. "I don't know—"

" _I_  do. Stay, please," he coaxed.

Her heart kicked unexpectedly against her ribs.  _Oh dear_. Perhaps this really wasn't such a good idea.

* * *

This was definitely a bad idea, Nick thought as he waited for Sara's response. He could see the cogs turning in her head and wondered again what she was hiding. She looked exhausted, like someone who hadn't slept in days. And yet regardless of the air of weariness that surrounded her, dressed down in faded jeans that hugged her every curve and a pink sweater that she must have chosen for the sake of comfort rather than style, she was still striking. Taller than the average woman, the top of her head still only reached the bottom of his chin. Something male and primitive inside of him liked that, the fact that his larger frame could wrap around her and—

Stunned by his wayward thoughts, he let go of her, stepping back. Where the hell had that thought come from? This was Kate's best friend. He had no business thinking of her in any other terms. Jeremy would have his hide and rightfully so. Besides, he wasn't even sure he liked her.

Focusing his mind on the task at hand, Nick resolved to call Jeremy as soon as possible. His alpha needed to know that Sara was at Stonehaven. It would mean cutting their family trip short, but Nick would rather be safe than sorry. Even though there'd been a decided lack of excitement in their lives since Roman's banishment, trouble could come calling at any time. While having Sara in the house was not ideal, Nick couldn't send her to a hotel. Instinctively he knew she'd run back home. And until he knew what she was running from, she wasn't going anywhere. He'd have to figure something out until Jeremy and Kate could get back home.

"Well, if you're sure," she said eventually, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I am."

She paused, then nodded. "Fine."

Even as she agreed to do as he asked, Nick groaned inwardly. This was not a good idea.

Excusing himself under the pretext of making them some coffee, he grabbed his mobile. Jeremy answered on the third ring.

"Nick?"

"Jeremy, we have a problem."


End file.
